O Acampamento da Vovó Tsunade xP
by bruhbabalu
Summary: .Eles estavam se dinheiro. Então ela resolveu montar um acampamento. E agora... No que isso vai dar? Coisa boa que não é! xD fichas ENCERRADAS. capítulo TRÊS on, brow! 8DV
1. Apresentaaação! :D

**Ohayo (:**

Bem, eu gostei taaanto das fics de ficha, que resolvi fazer uma

Qualquer erro baka, fala comigo, porque eu sou iniçiante nisso X

_-Nããão! Isso é um absurdo! -O homem de longos cabelos negros, revirou a cabeça inconformado, tentando reverter a situação._

_-Pela primeira vez, a Biba-loka ta certa, tenho que admitir... u.u -Jiraya se sentou, olhando para o teto, e ignorando os ataques histéricos de Orochimaru._

_-Não adianta, eu já decidi. -Tsunade se levantou- Nós vamos montar o acampamento sim. _

_Os homens, trocarão olhares. Eles não iriam servir de babás de um bando de pirralhos, aquilo era um absurdo! Eles tinham uma reputação a zelar... não tinham? Mas era inútil discutir. Ela já havia decidido. Eles não podiam fazer nada para impedir._

Bem gente, a fic é muito simples: Tsunade, Jiraya, e Orochimaru, precisam de dinheiro. Com essa idéia em mente, eles resolvem reutilizar o antigo Local-De-Acampamento-De-Férias-De-Verão-Da-Avó-da-Tsunade. (eitaah coizinha velha õo). Então, eles chamam alguns "amigos", que também precisam de dinheiro, para serem os monitores das cabanas, onde as crianças irão dormir. ("crianças" é modo de falar :P)

É simples não é? No acampamento, terão também atividades recreativas, caças ao tesouro, apresentações de encerramento, e outras coisas. Mas não podemos esquecer de uma coisa: O lugar é **VELHO.**

__

**Cabanas (Chalés):**

Cada cabana abriga 6 pessoas do mesmo sexo (afinal, somos um acampamento de respeito :O). Algumas cabanas podem conter mais ou menos integrantes. Abaixo as cabanas, seus monitores, os integrantes já confirmados, e as vagas disponíveis. ;)

_**Cabana 1- Monitor: Kakashi**_

Sai

Naruto

Sasuke

Shikamaru

---------------

-----------------

[DUAS vagas -para meninos

_**Cabana 2- Monitor: Itachi**_

Sakura

Ino

----

----

----

----

----

CINCO vagas- para meninas

_**Cabana 3- Monitor: Zabuza**_

Neji

Kiba

Kankouru

----------------

----------------

[DUAS vagas- para meninos

_**Cabana 4- Monitor: Haku**_

Hinata

-reservado-

------

------

------

------

[QUATRO vagas- para meninas

_**Cabana 5- Monitor: Iruka**_

Shino

Lee

Gaara

---------

---------

[DUAS vagas- para meninos

_**Cabana 6- Monitor: Deidara**_

Tenten

Temari

--------------

--------------

--------------

--------------

[QUATROvagas- para meninas

**Pares:**

Os pares disponiveis, são **APENAS** os sitados abaixo.

Naruto

Gaara

Shikamaru

Itachi

Haku

Zabuza

Deidara

Kakashi

Shino

Kiba

Kankouru

Neji

Sai

Lee

Jiraya

Orochimaru

Tsunade

Hinata

Ino

Sakura

Tenten

Temari

**PS:** O Sasuke tá reservado :D

**Outros cargos disponíveis:**

Cozinheiro:

Cozinheira:

Instrutor de Natação:

Instrutor de caminhada/trilha:

Organizador do festival de encerramento:

**OBS:** Quem querer algum dos cargos citados acima, não precisa escolher cabana, e terá que ter mais de 18 anos.

Se **NINGUÉM** quiser nenhum desses cargos, eu vou criar personagens para eles, ok: (:

Modelo de ficha: Como exemplo, eu vou postar a minha, ok:D

**Nome:** (sobrenome-nome) Hajima no Mihu

**Idade:** (entre 14 e 19 anos ) 15 anos

**Aniversário:** (dia-mês) 17/07

**Signo:** Cancêr

**Aparência:** Olhos cinzar, boca rosada, cabelos negros compridos e ondulados, com uma franja reta levemente acima das sobrancelhas. Tem um corpo escultural, e um busto avantajado para a idade (nem um pouco clichê xD)

**Personalidade:** É muito sentimental, mas odeia que as pessoas notem isso, e portanto está sorrindo falsamente na maioria do tempo. Um sorriso doce e meigo, que não escapa dos olhos dos mais atentos a tristeza que o compõe. É inteligente e doce, e tirando o fato de que nunca se sabe o que ela realmente está sentindo, é uma pessoa ótima. É bondosa , no entanto não se engane com ela; Apesar de toda a doçura, Mihu tem um forte instinto vingativo, e quem meche com ela... Não sai intacto.

**História:** Perdeu a família em um acidente de carro, quando era apenas um bebê. Vai viver em orfanatos até completar seus 17 anos.

**Hobby:** Dormir e escrever.

**Sonho:** Ter uma família muito bonita, e escrever um livro de sucesso.

**Gosta de: **Escrever, lugares silençiosos, e seus momentos sozinha (o que por sinal, são muitos) .

**Não gosta de:** Chuva, barulho, e escuro.

**Tem algum trauma: **Quando ficou presa do lado de fora do orfanato, em uma noite de tempestade. Por esse motivo, não gosta da noite. Da chuva, ela nunca gostou. Além disso, as tempestades a fazem lembrar de coisas tristes.

**Comida preferida:** Cachorro quente.

**Cor preferida: **Cinzar, assim como seus olhos.

**Mania:** Enrolar o cabelos nos dedos, quando está nervosa, preocupada, ou simplesmente quando não tem nada para fazer.

**Ela(e) gosta da idéia de ir para uma acampamento?: **Mais ou menos, afinal ela espera encontrar paz e harmonia lá... Só espera.

**Como veio para o acampamento:** O orfanato a indicou. (PS: gente aí vale tuuuudo, tah. Pode ter até roubado o ingresso de um amigo, ou até ser obrigado pela escola xD)

**Em qual cabana vai ficar:** Cabana 4.

**Como vai ser sua relação com (o)as colegas( de cabana:** Boa, por ela ser muito doce e as vezes meio quietinha... Ou boa, até alguém lhe encher o saco.

Gosta de esportes?: Sim

**Gosta de teatro?:** Sim

**Prefere cantar ou dançar?: **Cantar, aproveitando sua bela voz.

**Par ideal**: Sasuke - (pode ser até cinco, em ordem de preferencia).

**O que você acha do par:** Um garoto metido e arrogante, que não sabe o que é sofrer. Apesar de as vezes notar tristeza nos olhos dele, ela acha que Sasuke é um insensível.

**O que ele acha de você:** Uma garota boba e felizinha. Odeia o fato de que na maioria das vezes Mihu está sorrindo; Odeia isso principalmente, porque pode ver o quão triste e forçado é esse sorriso, mas não se importa, as vezes achando que é só impressão sua. Afinal, ele nunca sabe o que ela está sentindo. E ela nunca sabe o que ele sente (ou se sente alguma coisa xD).

**Uma ceninha dos dois juntos: **A chuva começou forte, e todo mundo saiu correndo, se espalhando pela floresta. Ela tremeu de frio, a franja grudando na testa, o lábios ficando roxos. Continuou parada por alguns instantes, sem saber para onde correr, ou onde se abrigar. Se ficasse ali, acabaria ficando doente. Foi quando sentiu a mão forte a segurando pelo pulso.

-Sai da chuva, Mihu. -conhecia aquela voz fria, que agora parecia um poço gelado. Conhecia muito bem a voz de Sasuke,

Ela levantou os olhos o encarando. Não gostava de chuvas. Chuvas a faziam lembrar de coisas tristes. Sasuke apertou os olhos, ao notar que Mihu não estava sorrindo. E pode ver também, que quando ela não fazia isso, passava a ser a criatura com o olhar mais triste de todo o universo. Intimamente quis que parasse de o olhar daquela maneira. Intimanete, quis que ela sorrisse.

-Você vai ficar doente. -Insistiu ele, apertando o pulso da garota, e a arrastando para longe dali. Ele notou uma caverna, e a puxou para dentro.

Mihu se sentou em um canto, e abraçou os joelhos. O Uchiha notou que ela estava chorando. Quis fazer alguma que a ajudasse, quis dizer algo que a consolasse. Na verdade, queria apenas que ela parasse de chorar. E como num impulso, ele se sentou do lado da garota, e puxou a cabeça dela em direção ao seu colo. No começo, Mihu não entendeu a atitude do Uchiha. Mas depois cedeu, e fechou os olhos, enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Então, antes de pegar no sono, ela sorriu. Pela primeira vez, sorriu de verdade. (sem maliçia, na parte do COLO, viu seus pervas xP)

**Cenas fortes serão permitidas?** Sim

Okay gente, essa é a minha ficha. Usem a sua criatividade, e façam um personagem diferente, legal, (de preferência não tão clichê como o meu xP)

Bem é isso

No próximo capitulo, eu anuncio quem foram os escolhidos ;D

Espero que tenha garotos o suficiente õo

Mandem suas fichaas :D

O resultado saí em breve :)

kissus até a próxima **x3**


	2. Se ajeitandoo  xP

**Oi! ;D **

Um ano depois, eu resolvi postar --'

Na verdade, é BEM³ difícil escolher os pares, e organizar tudo. ee'

Teve muitas fichas boas, e eu fiquei em dúvida com vários personagens...

Ainda tem vagas, e personagens disponíveis, pra quem quiser. E se ninguém quiser [ç.ç, eu vou criar novos personagens para a fic. (:

Ok, vamos aos pares ;

**------------- **

_**PARES :D**_

**Orochimaru:**

_Hatsuki Kanabi_ (Larry A. K. McDowell)

**Naruto:**

_Horochima Kirane_ (Hajime Kirane-Chan)

**Deidara:**

_Suzuhara Tsuki _(neko-chan X3)

**Kiba:**

_Kimura Mizuki _(Larissa Black)

**Haku:**

_Yoru no Hana_ (Hana Yin-Yang)

**Kankuru:**

_Imashi no Ayane (_Irina-sama)

**Shikamaru: **

_Mitsuki Yuuko_ (Gu3Mii)

**Kakashi:**

_Inoue Mayu_ (Mariah-chan15)

**Sai:**

_Hotarubi Myojim_ (S2Taty AnjaS2)

**Gaara:**

_Arashi no Myuki_(Leticia Yui)

**Zabuza:**

_Takahiza Mei _(Marcy Black)

**Shino:**

_Tols Sohool Samiho_ (Hiei-and-shino) 

**Neji:**

_Nagato Mikan_ (Marih-chann)

**Itachi:**

_Megume Tori _(Mari Sushi) 

**Hinata:**

_Yan Baudelaire de La Fayette_ (Bruk) 

---------------------------

Se alguém quiser.. ainda tem esses pares disponiveis (:

**Lee**

**Iruka**

**Gai**

**Kurenai**

**Temari**

**Tenten **

**Ino**

**Sakura**

------------

_**CARGOS (:**_

Professora de Natação: **Megume Tori (Mari Sushi) **

Intrutora de Caminhada: **Hatsuki Kanabi (Lary A. K. McDowell**)

Cozinheiro: **Gai**

Cozinheira: **Kurenai**

Organizadora do Festival de Encerramento: **[LIVRE**

--------------------

_**CABANAS [:**_

**Cabana 1. **

Monitor: Kakashi

--

Sai

Naruto

Sasuke

Shikamaru

Yan Baudelaire de La Fayete _**Bruk)**_

----------------- [lugar disponível

**Cabana 2.**

Monitor: Itachi

-------

Sakura

Ino

Tols Sohool Samiho (_Hiei-and-shino) _

Arashi no Myuki_(Leticia Yui)_

Kimura Mizuki _(Larissa Black)_

Inoue Mayu _(Mariah-chan15)_

**Cabana 3.**

Monitor: Zabuza

----

Neji

Kiba

Kankouru

---------------- [lugar disponível

---------------- [lugar disponível

**Cabana 4.**

Monitor: Haku

---

Hinata

Humiko no Mihu _(.bruh-chan xP)_

Horochima Kirane (_Hajime Kirane-chan) _

Nagato Mikan _(Mariih-chann) _

Yoru no Hana _(Hana Yin-Yang)_

Takahisa Mei (_Marci Black)_

**Cabana 5.**

Monitor: Iruka

Shino

Lee

Gaara

--------- [lugar disponível

--------- [lugar disponível

**Cabana 6.**

Monitor: Deidara

----

Tenten

Temari

Mitsuki Yuuko _(Gu3Mii)_

Hotarubi Myoujim _(S2Taty AnjaS2)_

Imashi no Ayane _(Irina-Sama) _

Suzuhara Tsuki _(neko-chan X3)_

--------

**OBS: **Pessoas que foram escolhidas, mandem REWIES. Ou eu tiro vc's da fic! ò.o MAUUAAUHUAHUAHAU

É sério a fic é interativa, então quem foi escolhido precisa participar, neah (:

Mandem indéias de como seus pares vão se conhecer. E álias, as meninas escolhidas para serem a Instrutora de Natação, e a Instrutora de Caminhada, vão fica em uma cabana separada, só para as duas . o// que chique :

Beem, é só isso. n.n

Até o próximo cap. ;D

**kissus :3**


	3. Capítulo um: O começo da Bagunça! x3

**Ohayo :D**

Beem, fiz o cap um; que na verdade é mais como um prológo, mais tudo bem. --'

As fichas estão E-N-C-E-R-R-A-D-A-S/o/

Os novos escolhidos são:

_Akina Tomoko_(Kadzinha)

[Organizadora do Festival de Encerramento

Par: Iruka.

_Sawada Inoue_ (Na-sam)

Par: Lee

Akai Bara (Kuroimi)

Par: Sakura

Para os personagens sem par, eu vou criar novos pares; no próximo capitulo, eu já apresento eles. (:

Então, vaaamos a fic:D

Ps: Todas as instrutoras tiveram a idade alterada para 23 anos. Se vocês realmente não aceitam a mudança, é só comunicar. n.n

**xxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

Legendas:

Fala-

Garota: O porquinho rosa é meu amiguinho! -

Ação-

Garota: 'aperta o porquinho' O porquinho rosa é meu amiguinho! -

Pensamento- (Itálico)

Garota: 'aperta o porquinho' O porquinho rosa é meu amiguinho! - '_porque o porquinho rosa tá ficando roxo? oô' _

Informação, ou outra coisa qualquer: (Parêntesis)

Garota: 'aperta o porquinho' O porquinho rosa é meu amiguinho! - _'porque o porquinho rosa tá ficando roxo? oô'_ (agora podê-se notar que o porquinho está começando a se debater o.o')

**xxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo Um- O começo da Bagunça x3 **

Tsunade olhou aflita, pela janela do Casa Principal, procurando com os olhos qualquer sinal do ônibus, ou de algum carro, anunciando a chegada dos campistas. A sua frente, Jiraya se remexia impaciente na cadeira, enquanto Orochimaru mantinha os olhos fechados, em uma especie de meditamento. Tsunade se levantou. A sua frente, o moreno abriu os olhos.

Orochimaru: Quem foi que chegou?

Tsunade: As instrutoras, e a professora de natação. Vai recebê-las. u.u

Jiraya: Porque não deixa eu ir? ç.ç

Tsunade: Melhor não, acredite ¬¬' _'ainda sô eu que mando nessa budega! ò.o'_

Orochimaru se levantou, irritado. E encaminhou-se para a porta, saindo do aposento. Na rua, três garotas de uns 23 anos, estavam paradas, olhares analíticos observando o local.

Orochimaru: A cabana de vocês, á aquela dali; (ele apontou um chalé de madeira, localizado atrás do chalé de Tsunade). Deixem suas coisas ali, e depois se encaminhem ao escritório da Tsunade.

Ele se virou, e já ia saindo, quando uma voz o fez parar.

Garota1: Ei, não vai nem fala teu nome? Oo Credo, que educação ¬¬'

Orochimaru se virou, encarando a garota mais alta, com cara de c.

Orochimaru: Me chame de Orochimaru._'tô vendo que essas não vão ser as melhores férias da minha vida'_

Garota1: Tori Megume. Me chama de Megume.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, presos em duas maria-chiquinhaas, um corpo magro e sem muitas curvas, e carregava a mochila nas costas. Pelas profundas olheras, Orochimaru julgou que precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Garota2: Sou Akina Tomoko. Pode me chamar de Tomoko.

Esta, tinha olhos castanho-alaranjados, e cabelos púrpura. Apesar de não sorrir, tinha um aspecto doce e agradável, mesmo que fosse aparente a sua frieza. Carregava uma mala a frente do corpo, e olhava sem interesse para o céu.

Garota3: Hatsuki Kanabi. Chame como quiser.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, enquanto notava o desinteresse e a frieza daquela garota. Ela tinha cabelos brancos, e inacreditavelmente compridos, chegando aos seu joelhos. E olhos amarelos. Havia algo nela, que o intrigante. Entregando a chave para Megume, ele se virou e foi andando na direção da casa principal.

Megume: Acho melhor a gente ir. Antes que esse cara, com cara de cobra volte. ù.u

Kanabi:_ 'Orochimaru... Que nome interessante...'_

Elas se viraram, e se dirigirão a cabana, cada qual carregando suas coisas, sem muita conversa.

-

Após alguns minutos, os Monitores chegarão ao acampamento, sendo recebidos direto por Tsunade. Eles já se conheciam, não tinha motivo para apresentações.

Kakashi: Pois é... O que a gente vai fazer aqui? n.n

Deidara: Você não sabe? oõ

Kakashi: Não n.n' Eu vim porque me disseram que daria dinheiro. (: _'droga de classificados n.n'_

Todos: ¬¬'

Tsunade: Vocês serão monitores dos chalés. (ela olhou para Kakashi, que agora lia atentamente um livrinho vermelho,não dando a minima importância para o que ela dizia.)

Jiraya se precipitou, entregando a cada monitor uma folhinha azul turquesa, com o número da cabana que eles cuidariam, e com os campitas que a ocupariam. Depois de uns segundos, onde todos liam suas folhas (menos o kakashi --').

Itachi: Porque eu fiquei com uma caba que só tem GAROTAS?! Ò.Ó

Tsunade: 'soco' Cala a boca e não reclama. u.ú

Todos: O.O'

Jiraya: 'cochichando para Haku' Você tinha que ver o quanto nós sofremos com essa mulher... X:

Haku: oô' 'medo'.

Orochimaru: Pra quê assustar ele? ¬¬'

Jiraya: Ele ia acabar se assustando mais cedo ou mais tarde. u.u

Orochimaru: Isso é verdade. ú.u

Tsunade: Podem ir, as cabanas estão espalhadas por aí. É só procurar que você acham. Agora Jiraya... Me traz sakê. u.ù

Jiraya: ¬¬'

Cinqüenta minutos depois. 

O lugar central do acampamento, o pátio à frente da cabana da Tsunade, e antes do lago, estava cheio de adolescentes, alguns animados, outros completamente fechados, e alguns sem nenhuma emoção. Em um pequeno palanque, estava Tsunade, acompanhada por Orochimaru de seu lado esquerdo, e Jiraya do lado direito. Ela olha-va para os jovens, com uma expressão intrigada.

Tsunade: Bem vindos ao Acampamento da Vovó Tsunade! ¬¬'

Era evidente a raiva com que ela pronunciava as "boas vindas". Os jovens se entreolharam intrigados, alguns com os olhos brilhando. Tsunade continuou falando.

Tsunade: Vocês podem fazer uma fila indiana, para pegar o número de sua cabana, e algumas informações sobre o acampamento. Após saberem em qual chalé irão ficar, vocês devem procurá-los, que lá seus monitores conversarão com vocês. u.u

Garoto: E onde ficam as cabanas?

Sua voz era fria e insensível. Tsunade conhecia aquele garoto, irmão de Itachi. Ela não entendia exatamente porque, mas odiava, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade: Você pode usar seu cérebro e tentar encontrar. ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

Garoto2: Mas esse lugar é gigante, vovó! O.O

Tsunade revirou os olhos. Não sabia que Naruto viria ao acampamento. Antes de que ela pulasse e atacasse Naruto, Jiraya se precipitou.

Jiraya: Considerem isso um primeiro jogo. n.nX

Uma garota ruiva começou a pular frenética, gritando feliz. Alguns olhares fora direcionados a ela, e então ela se calou. Ainda com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

Tsunade: _'ai, isso vai ser... complicado. u.u'_

Jiraya: _'o.o Meu deus, essa garota me lembra o Naruto. Nossa, não é o Naruto ali..?'_ OI NARUTO!! 8D

Orochimaru: '_So-co-rro. ¬¬'_

Alguns minutos depois, todos os "campistas", tinham uma folha amarela na mão, e olhavam intrigados para o número de suas cabanas.

Tsunade: Então, podem ir! ¬¬ (ninguém se mexeu) VÃO LOGO, CARAMBA!! ¬¬³

Em, poucos segundos, eles já tinham evaporado.

Tsunade: Eu preciso de sakê. u.u

**xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

n.n Pois é gente primeiro capitulo/prólogo, tah aí -

Fico palha, mas é que é meio complicado começa. Eu tinha pensando em fazer um capitulo da Tsunade, do Jiraya, e do Orochimaru limpando o acampamento, mas achei melhor não. xP

Deixem rewies, e no próximo capitulo, vou fazer o máximo para que ao menos um terço dos escolhidos apareça n.n'

okeeei's?

**Kissus :**


	4. Capítulo dois: Almoço! Brigas! Mordidas!

**Yo :D **_(retirando as teias de aranha) _

Já faz um tempinho, né? n.n

Gomen pela demora. --' 

Só esclarecendo, esse capítulo é o almoço do dia seguinte ao que eles chegarão. :D

Que fique claro, que no primeiro dia, eles só se conheçeram, arrumarão as coisas e derivados. Não teve nenhuma atividade ou coisa do tipo. _**A magia começa agora! \o/ e.e**_

:D

_**Legendas:**_

**Fala:**

Pessoinha: Tenham um feliz Natal:D

Cachorrinho de estimação de alguém: Au au au! #oi!#

**Pensamento:** _(Inclinado)_

Pessoinha: Tenham um Feliz Natal:D _'Porque será que eu tenho que ficar seguindo a porcaria desse script? ¬¬' _

**Comentário meu, ação, informação, ou algo do tipo:** _(Parentêsis)_

Pessoinha: Tenham um Feliz Natal:D _'Porque será que eu tenho que ficar seguindo a porcaria desse script? ¬¬'_ (Pessoinha rasga script e taca no diretor \o/) è.e

Que **criativo** ¬¬'

_**Capítulo 2: Almoço! Brigas! Mordidas! E... Ramen? oO **_

Refeitório

12:55h

O refeitório é um salão amplo, com largas e grandes janelas. Nele estão arrumadas 6 mesas grandes e compridas, com bancos de madeira em cada lado. As mesas são uma para cada respectiva cabana, e uma sétima mesa se encontra de frente para a mesa dos campistas, aonde há lugar para todos os monitores e instrutores.

**Mesa da Cabana #1**

Naruto: Será que é Ramen? -

Sasuke: É improvável. _'Será que ele só pensa me Ramen? oO'_

Naruto: Espero que seja ramen. -

Sasuke: Não vai ser ramen.. ¬¬'

De repente, as portas que dão para a cozinha se abrem, e Gai e Kurenai, saem empunhando enormes bandejas contendo... Ramen. Os olhos de Naruto brilharam. Brilharam muuito. u.u

Naruto: RAMEEEN! º¬º

Sasuke: Droga ¬¬'

Sai: _'nossa, o Naruto gosta mesmo de Ramen... ôõ'_ (:

Shikamaru: Putz, que sono.. O:

Yan Baudelair de La Fayette: (derruba o saleiro) O:

Naruto: O.O Joga o saleiro pra trás, se não você vai ter ãhn... alguns anos de azar! O:

Yan: ãhm? (joga saleiro pra trás, e acerta o Gai. u.u) Narutooo, eu já te falei hoje? n.n

Naruto: ..Não? oO

Yan: Eu te amo n.n

Todos: O.O"

Yan Baudelair de La Fayete, tinha um jeitinho todo especial de ser. Ama muito seus amigos, e não faz esforço nenhum para esconder isso (EXEMPLO ALI EM CIMA u.u) Yan possuí cabelos cacheados, de um tom loiro, e olhos azuis acinzentados. Alto, com um ar sonhado para seus 16 anos.

Sasuke: ¬¬ As vezes eu acho que você é gay. u.u

Yan: _'aff ¬¬_' Eu já te falei hoje Sasuke?

Sasuke: ãhm.. Não ô.õ

Yan: Eu não te amo. n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬

Shikamaru: Que problemático. u.u

Akai Bara: Eles servirão apenas esse tipo de comida?

Akai Bara, olhava atentamente para o prato, com a face contraída. Ele batia com o garfo nos pedacinhos de carne, enquanto seu rosto apenas se contraía mais. Akai possui olhos azul-gelo e cabelos prateados, um pouco abaixo de seus ombros. Sua pele completamente branca, o que o faz parecer um fantasma. É calmo,e não costuma falar com as outras pessoas. Sempre está encarando todo mundo,a todo momento.

Naruto: nossa, nem tinha visto você aí, Akai o.ô'

Sai: Algum problema com a comida, Gasparzinho? (:

Akai: É que eu sou vegetariano. _'Gasparzinho?!... ¬¬'_

Ele sorriu, e quando Sai pretendia fazer o mesmo, Akai simplesmente se levantou e saiu do local, tirando uma barrinha de cereais do bolso.

Shikamaru: Putz que sono... e.e'

Sai: Dorme então. (:

Shikamaru: ¬¬

**Mesa da Cabana #2**

Sakura: ¬¬ Não acredito que é ramen.

Ino: ¬¬ não acredito que EU fui colocada na mesma cabana que VOCÊ. u.u

Sakura: Ò.Ó EU É QUE NÃ...

Inoue Mayu: ...Vocês realmente precisam brigar a todo instante? _'além de vir pra essa porcaria, ainda tenho que aguentar essas inúteis? è.e' _

Não era necessário que Inoue Mayu mudasse seu tom de voz para fazer as pessoas se calarem e a obedecessem. Ela é uma pessoa muuito discreta e séria, e quase nunca sorri, acabando por assustar as pessoas pelo seu jeito. Mayu possui cabelos num tom azul marinho, que chegam até a sua cintura, e olhos da mesma cor. Sua pele é muito clara, e seu busto beeem avantajado.

Ino: Sakura, você trouxe secador?

Sakura: Hai. Você nãão, porquinha-chan? n.n

Ino: Não. :T Você vai me emprestar né?

Sakura: só se você me emprestar a chapinha:D

Ino: Ok:D

Mayu: ¬¬' _'Não entendo essas garotas'_

Arashi no Myuki: ...Pode me passar o saleiro, Sakura?

Sakura: Hai n.n'

Myuki tinha cabelos pretos, que chegava em sua cintura, presos em uma trança. Sua pele era branca, e ela era muito fria e quieta. Conversar não era seu hobby. Seu rosto passava tristeza, não era díficil notar isso. Sakura passou o saleiro para ela, agradecendo por ter ao menos uma pessoa animada naquele Chalé. Sim, Kimura Mizuki havia despertado a sua simpatia. Mizuki era uma garota realmente animada e meiga. Possuía cabelos castanhos claros longos e ondulados, com uma mexa rosa. Seus olhos tem uma tonalidade mel-esverdeado, e sua pele é levemente bronzeada. Era tímida no começo, mas agora já não tem vergonha de ser ela mesma. Sem falar que tem sempre uma piada na manga. Mas na maioria das vezes, só ela acha a piada engraçada xD

Kimura Mizuki: Nya, de repente tudo ficou tão quietinho... :T Alguém que ouvir minha piada nova:DD

todas: o.o'

Mizuki:D Tinha dois submarinos jogando truco no fundo do mar, daí passou um ovo frito nadando, e um dos submarinos disse "Hey Ovo, quer jogar com a gente?"; Daí o ovo respondeu: "Não posso, tô indo cortar o cabelo!" HAUHAUHASUASHAUS 8D

Todas: o.õ'

Tools Sohol Samiho: Credo ¬¬ _'Maldito Orochimaru e.e Além de não me dar um chalé indivudual, me colocou com um monte de malucas ù.u E ainda tem uma com cabelo ROSA ò.o não mereço ¬¬'_'

Tools Sohool Samiho, tem olhos azuis, cabelos ruivos e ondulados, agora presos em uma trança no estilo Lara Croft. Seu rosto é delicado, e sua pele é branca. E seu comportamento, bem... Só vendo pra entender. u.u Só dá pra ver que ela é a irma mais nova de Orochimaru, por algumas semelhanças em suas personalidades. u.u No entanto mesmo com uma personalidade na maioria das vezes indecifrável, ela tem um bom coração..É o que dizem as lendas xD

Ino: Será que eles não vão servir nenhuma salada:O

Samiho: É, você realmente tá precisando dar uma emagrecidinha, né:T _'xD'_

Ãhn, bem, Samiho tem horror a garotas patricinhas e fúteis. Portanto... Ela não gosta da Ino xD

Ino: T.T

Mizuki: o.o... Que tal uma outra piada? n.n'

Myuki: Melhor não. u.u

Mizuki: (U) i.i

**Mesa da Cabana #3**

Neji: Que tédio. u.u

Hitome Akyo: Pois é né. u.u

Kiba: Nossa, como vocês são animados. ¬¬

Akamaru: Au au au! ¬¬ #Vocês precisam se tratar ¬¬#

Hitome akyo: (fazendo carinho no gato) ¬¬

Shun: Miaau miau miaaaau. xD #Deiixa, vamos curtir a vida... apenas sombra, e leite fresco! xD#

Akyo: Nossa, Shun u.u Se bem que eu gosto da parte que a gente dorme. :D

Shun: Miau? o.O #Qual parte a gente dorme? o.O#

Hitome Akyo, não vive sem seu gatinho, Shun. Akyo possui cabelos ruivo-aloirados, em um corte Rony Weasley no 5º filme. xD Seus olhos são azul-escuro, e a pele muito branca. É alguém calmo e despreocupado, que odeia um monte de coisas. Principalmente o tédio. Gosta de dormir, e troca qualquer coisa por ficar em qualquer canto dormindo. u.u Shun parece um clone do Garfield. É igualziinho a ele. u.u

Tsuche Hideki: ¬¬ Um fala com o cachorro, o outro fala com o gato, um brinca de boneca, o outro parece uma moça, e ainda por cima tem um emo. ¬¬' Legal, vim parar no inferno. u.u

Tsuche Hideki, sempre sarcástico. Seus cabelos e negros, combinados com a pele branca, e os olhos, um cor-de-rosa, e o outro azul-bebê, o dão uma aparência inocente e gentil. Apesar dele não ser nada disso ¬¬' É muito atlético, e se dá bem em qualquer tipo de esporte existente.

Kankuro: Primeiro eu não brinco de boneca ¬¬' Marionetes são BEM diferentes de bonecas! ò.o e segundo, você não pode falar nada, afinal tem um olho rosa ¬¬

Hewlet Eliot: E eu não sou emo! NÃO SOU! NÃO s-sou.. nã-não so-sou i.i (chorando no canto)

Todos: ¬¬'

Hideki: Mas nem se discute sobre o Neji ser moça, né? xD

Neji: Meus ouvidos capitaram um som inferior u.u Será que é alguma barata tentando se comunicar? è.e

Hideki: ¬¬' Que engraçadinho.

Eliot: i.i porque as pessoas me chama de Emo? Eu não gosto de rótulos! ç.ç

Hewlet Eliot, é o que as pessoas chama de Emo. Mas não, ele não é Gay. u.u Eu acho oO Eliot tem olhos azuis, contornados com lápis preto, e cabelos negros em um típico corte emo, franja de lado caindo sobre os olhos, cabelos repicados e arrepiados atrás, e lisos na frente. Seu cabelo se parece muito com o do Sasuke (que é outro emo não assumido u.u). Eliot é sempre chorão, mas muito meigo e calmo, disposto a ajudar sempre quem for que precise.

Kankuro: Se o Eliot não é Emo, o Neji não á moça. u.u

Akamaru: Au auaua au. o.O Auau au au o.o#Porque será que eles gostam tanto de ficar discutindo a sexualidade um do outro o.O Se o Neji é moça problema dele...! E da família dele o.o#

Shun: Miau, miaau. u.u #Eles são estranhos não é mesmo? u.u#

Akamaru: Au. #É verdade#

Kiba: Ei Akyo, porque será que todo mundo acha estranho fato da gente conseguir entender eles? o.Ô (apontando pros.. pro Cachorro e por Gato xD)

Akyo: zzZZZZZZzzZzzzzzZz (dormindo com a cara no prato de Ramen ¬¬' Pior que o Shikamaru, credo x.x)

Shun: Miauu. u.ú #Nem liga, ele é assim mesmo u.ú#

**Mesa da Cabana #4**

Hinata: Hana-chan, você fe-fechou a porta da cabana quando a gente saiu?

Yoru no Hana: Hai hai:D (ataca Hinata e morde a bochecha da menina. coitada u.u)

Hinata: Itai! x.x

Hajima no Mihu: Nya, Ficou vermelho Hina-chan n.n

Hana: Iáá!! (se jogando por cima da mesa, e mordendo a Mihu)

Mihu: Itaai x.x

Youru no Hana, normalmente era uma garota muito pacata e calma, que dá tudo por paz e sossego. E quase sempre ela é assim, exceto quando está com pessoas que gosta. Seus olhos são azul claro, e o cabelo num tom de azul escuro, lisos e longos, agora presos com uma fita branca, deixando apenas uma mecha na frente da orelha de cada lado. A sua frente na mesa, Hajima no Mihu, sempre com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. Mihu tem cabelos negros, e lisos que chegam até o meio de suas costas, com uma franja reta, olhos cinzar-claro, e uma boca rosada. Normalmente, não se sabe o que ela realmente está sentindo, porque ela não deixa nada transparecer, e sempre camufla seus sentimentos verdadeiros com outros... Exceto quando Hana a chuta ou morde, porque daí se sabe que o que ela sente é dor xD

Horochima Kirane: Geente! Coooomão! è.e A gente vai precisar de muita energia pra brincar hoje a tarde:D

Hana: Tá brincado né Kira-chan? u.u

Kirane: Você não vai brincar? i.i

Hana: N-não. o.O

Kirane: Poor favoor? i.i

Hana: Tá ¬¬

Kirane: xD

Horochima Kirane, era talvez a garota mais alegre de todo aquele lugar. Sempre sorrindo e querendo brincar, é impossível não se contagiar com sua alegria. Kirane tem cabelos cor de vinho escuro, acima dos ombros, com franja repicada. Seus olhos são azuis, e o corpo infantil e pequeno, apesar de seu 14 anos.

Nagato Mikan: Será que vai ter algum esporte, pra que eu possa mostrar meu super talento neles? u.u

Kirane: É bem provável... :D

Mikan: UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH 'risada maligna' è.e

Todos: o.o'

Nagato Mikan, tem cabelos loiro claro, que chegam até a sua cintura, e franja farta que chega até o final do rosto, dividida um pouco amis por lado esquerdo. Seus olhos são de uma tonalidade meio mel. Ela pode ser um doce de pessoa, ao mesmo tempo o ser mais maldoso e cruel possível; sempre se esconde atrás de seu orgulho excessivo u.u Vai entender né! e.e'

Takahisa Mei: ¬¬' Pra que fazer tanto barulho só pra rir?

Mikan: è.e Ao menos eu não pareço uma alienígena.

Mei: ¬¬' Você não parece, você é uma alienígena. è.e

Mikan: ¬¬ você não é uma pessoa criativa.

Mei, é uma pessoa avoada, silenciosa, e agressiva. Além de ser bem fria. Seus cabelos são azul-claro, bem finos até os ombros, com um franja farta que sempre cai por cima de seus olhos pretos. Sua pele é extremamente branca. O contraste é estranho, mas o resultado final é legal xD

Hinata: Meninas, nã-não briguem. n.n''

**Mesa da Cabana #5**

Lee: (comendo) zzZz (mosca pousando no Ramen do Lee).

**PAFT! **(barulho da mosca morrendo)

**POCK!** (barulho do soco que o Shino deu no Lee)

Gaara: ... Nossa, tudo por causa de uma mosca.

Yakabushi Yohei: ¬¬ e a mosca que se ferrou, no final.

Gaara: Pois é. u.u

Yakabushi Yohei, tem cabelos pretos, com mechas verdes, e olhos da mesma cor das mechas. Seu corpo era atlético, e ele é vingativo, sarcástico, e cruel, sem falar que é HIPER mercenário. No entanto se dá bem com quase todo mundo. Sabe-se lá porque u.u

Nonomya Tay: Gente...! A violência... não leva a nada..:3

Ouviu uma voz de drogado? deve ser o Tay falando u.u ou o Duper Uh, como ele prefere ser chamado. u.u O hyppie do pedaço, tem cabelos castanhos compridos que chegam a metade de suas costas, muito bonitos por sinal. Seus olhos são castanhos, mas estão sempre cobertos pelos óculos vermelhos. Hyppie EVER, odeia a violência e é a favor do "Amor Livre". Ele dá medo as vezes. oO

Yohei: Cara você fuma né? u.u

Tai: O.O (sussurrando) Não conta pra ninguém, tá brow :3

Yohei: O.O '_Quanto será que eu ganho se chatagear ele? Hehe è.é'_

Kibura no Ryu: ¬¬ eu escutei isso.

Tai: É-é brincadeira bro-brow... n.nV'

Yohei: Não te ensinarão a não escutar a conversa do outros? Ò.O _'mérda, lá se vai minha chance de lucrar i.i'_

Ryu: Parece até que você não pensam. Bando de idiotas. u.u

Gaara: ... Você é desprezível, Ryu.

Ryu: Ao menos eu tenho sobrancelhas. è.e (encara)

Gaara: Ao menos eu tenho educação. (encara ¬¬)

Lee: (se enfiando no meio) Geente, não vamos brigar! x.n'

Kibura no Ryu, era talvez a pessoa mais arrogante de todo aquele acampamento (incluindo o Sasuke, e cia SIM \o/ ). Seus olhos eram castanhos, e os cabelos loiros na alturas dos ombros, sempre amarrados em um rabinho-de-cavalo baixo. Tem a pele clara, e não tem educação xD Personificação do Mal em pessoa. ¬¬' Felicidade alheia? Já era com ele na área.

Shino: Poderiam por favor parar por um segundo de envergonhar as pessoas normais dessa mesa? ù.u

Ryu: Pessoas normais... que não incluem você certo? Afinal um cara normal não brinca com insetos u.u

Shino: Acaba com ele logo, Gaara. ¬¬'

Ryu: ¬¬'

Tay: Geente...! A violência não leva a nada!... :3

Ryu: Fumar também não! ¬¬'

Tay: Se o mundo não precisasse de Paz, eu quebrava a sua cara. :3

Todos: O.O'

**Mesa da Cabana #6**

Temari: Que droga de comida é essa? Ò.O

Tenten: Pensa direito Temari-cahn, poderia ser pior...

Temari: ¬¬ Odeio Ramen.

Mitsuki Yuuko: È mais provável que o Ramen odeie você. u.u

Temari: Ora Sua...!

Inoue Sawada: ¬¬' Concordo. O Ramen deve odiar a Temari. Qualquer pessoa ou coisa normal odeia. u.u

Temari: è.e

Tenten: Gente vamos almoçar em paz, por favor n.nV

Sawada: Gomen Tenten-chan.

Sim, o pandêmonio, e o local de conspiração contra a Temari, é a Cabana 6. Mitsuki Yuuko, é uma garota muito revoltada, daquelas que não levam desaforo pra casa. Tirando isso, é energética e sorridente. Tem cabelos negros repicados, a franja repicada, mais comprida de uma lado, e mais curta de outro. Seus olhos são verde-mel. Ao seu lado está Inoue Sawada. Sawada possui cabelos longos e roxos, pele branca e olhos azuis. Não se importa com o que as pessoas pensam, fala o que quer na hora que quer. Digamos apenas que Yuuko e Sawada não gostam muito da Temari --'

Myoujim Hotarubi: Vocês são pessoas estranhas.

Mas convenha-mos que a Hotarubi também não é uma garota muito convencional. u.u Ela tem olhos azul-gelo, e cabelos negros com mechas verdes na ponta, sempre presos por duas maria-chiquinhas baixas. Não desgruda do skate, é é fria, paviu-curto, e sárcastica, quando quer. As vezes sorridente, mas são sempre sorrisos falsos.

Temari, Sawada, n' Yuuko: ESTRANHAS COMO? Ò.Ó

Tenten: Ah por favor, de novo não x.x

Suzuhara Tsuki: Deixem de ser crianças. ¬¬ Temari, vamos pegar sobremesa? n.n

Temari: Não quero, não, Tsu-chan.

Tsuki: Maais Tema-chan i.i

Temari: Tá ¬¬'

Suzuhara Tsuki tem cabelos longos e roxos com franja reta e... (susurrando: ELA QUER DOMINAR O MUNDO! O: FUJAM! SE ESCONDAM! OO:) er... bem... e olhos azuis acinzentados. É fria, e não se importa com os outros (só tem disso nessa cabana ein e.e9), mas quando está com seus amigos de verdade, se torna simpática e gentil, e até infantil as vezes. Pretende dominar o mundo com seus desenhos o.o

Tenten: Nya, você deve ser a única pessoa normal por aqui, Ayane-chan. n.n

Imashi no Ayane: Pois é.

Ayane, era uma garota muito fechada, fria, e tímida. Quase não falava e nem interagia com as outras garotas. Ela possui cabelos loiros, lisos com mechas azuis e franja reta. Seus olhos são azuis.

Sawada: Tente-chan, vamos pegar sobremesa também? n.n

Tenten: Hai! n.n

As duas saem dali, enquanto Yuuko ainda acabava o prato de Ramen, e Ayane olhava pela janela.

**Mesa Central.**

Tsunade: Parece que eles estão se divertindo n.n _'como se eu me importasse ¬¬'_

Orchorimaru: É parece n.n _'Por que diabos, a gente precisa causar boa impressão? ¬¬'_

Jiraya: É verdade n.n _'Eles são tão bonitinhos, e pequeninhos º¬º' _

Kakashi: (Lendo Icha Icha) Como vão ser as atividades da tarde?

Itachi: Eu não vou precisar fazer nada certo?

Tori Megume: Porque, você tá esperando vagabundiar o dia inteiro? ù.u

Itachi: Ãhm... É? o.Ô

Megume: Ò.O SEU FOLGAD...

Tsunade: Pó para, pó para u.ú Acredite vocês não ver querer que eu me estresse è.e

Todos: O.O

Hatsuki Kanabi: Tsunade-sama, haverá alguma caminhada hoje a tarde?

Kanabi, é a Instrutora de Caminhada. Assim como Megume é a Professora de Natação, e como Tomoko é a Diretora do Festival de Encerramento.

Tsunade: Sei lá. u.u

Kanabi: ¬¬' Obrigada pela informação.

Orochimaru: Haverá sim, conforme o horário. Mas não creio que uma garota como você consiga chegar nem na metade da trilha. u.u

Kanabi: E eu não creio que você realmente tenha um cérebro capaz de pensar. Eu vou conhecer a trilha.

Ela se levantou, os longos cabelos brancos balançando enquanto andava para fora do salão. Orochimaru estreitou os olhos.

Orochimaru: _'Quem ela pensa que é?'_

Tomoko: Eu já vou indo também.

Ela se levantou.

Iruka: Tomoko-san, se importa se eu acompanhá-la? Eu vou para a mesma direção.

Ele sorriu.

Tomoko: Não, fique a vontade.

Sem esperá-lo ela se virou, e foi saindo do local. Iruka também se levantou, e a seguiu calmamente.

Deidara: Eles formam um casal bonitinho. n.n

Todos: O.o

Zabuza: E eu que pensava que o Haku era estranho porque tinha um coelho de estimação. o.o'

Deidara n' Haku: É... EI! Ò.O

Tsunade: Deu com a gritaria, ou vai demorar muito? ò.o EIN? Ò.O

Todos: O.O²

Tsunade correu os olhos pelo local, e notou que todos os campistas já haviam acabado de comer, e maioria conversava animadamente (ou brigava mais animadamente ainda u.u).

Tsunade: Atenção. (eles continuarão a conversar) Atenção! (o barulho continuou). ATENÇÃO, PORRA! Ò.Ó

Metade das pessoas: O.OV

Outra metade: ô.ô (medo')

Tsunade: Okay, já podem sair. Daqui a uma hora todo mundo no Pátio. Sem faltar NINGUÉM. ò.o ENTENDERÃO?

Todos (incluindo os monitores, o Jiraya e o Orochimaru) : H-hai ô.ô

**.-.**

Acaboooou o segundo CAPÍTULOO! \O/

Gente fiquei muiitos feliz com as **rewies. **

Gomenasai pela demora. u.u Siim, **demoorou bastante né?** Mas saiu. n.n

**IMPORTANTE:**

Eu esqueci de perguntar que tipo de roupas o seu personagem usa;

Portanto, eu quero você digam as roupas nessas seguintes categorias:

**Roupa normal:** _(Aquela que ele tá sempre, e que já ta toda gasta xD Incluindo sim, sapato e acessórios. Mas nada de sandálias de salto, porque eles vão estar em um acampamento, né --'0) _

**Roupa para esportes:** _(Siim, se seu personagem usa algo como saias, diga uma roupa para praticar esportes n.n Porque ninguém joga futebol de saia, né u.u) _

**Roupa de banho:** _(Maio, biquíni e cia. u.u)_

**Pijama**: _(Com que roupa ele dorme? Só não vale pelado xD)_

Roupa que nunca usaria: (Siim, qual a roupa que ele nunca iria botar nem a pau? xD)

Se vocês não enviarem esse quesito, eu irei entender como algo do tipo: _"Coloca a roupa que tú quiser nele:3" _

Se não enviarem é isso que eu vou fazer. **Depois não reclamem xD**

Beem é só isso (ou tudo isso xD).

Espeero vocês no próximo capítulo. n.n

Gostarão? Não gostarão? Acharam seus personagens diferentes do que vocês achava que eles seriam?

**maanda rewie n.n **vou fazer o possível pra mudar. (:

_**beeijos :D **_


	5. CApítulo três: O Novo jogo da Vovó! OO

Yo Minna **:D**

deeeeesculpem pela demora! i.i

mas ao menos eu postei. :D Alias, obrigado por todas que enviarão as **roupitxás** :D

E saibam que eu **AMO³** vocês. :)

Alias pra compensar a demora, eu fiz um capítulo um pouco maior! "Lê-se: Enormemente, enorme" \õ/

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence. Mas onde vocês acham que ele passa as férias:D'

**Legendas: **

(Cena: Gravação de "Barney" Lembram daquele dinossauro roxo, né? Pois é, ele mesmo :D)

_Fala:_

**Barney:** Amo você! Você me Ama! Somos uma família feliz!... Com um forte abraço, e um beijo te direi, meu carinho é pra você:D

_Pensamentos: ('Inclinado')_

**Barney:** Amo você! Você me Ama! Somos uma família feliz!... Com um forte abraço, e um beijo te direi, meu carinho é pra você:D _'Porcaria de fantasia de dinossauro ¬¬ Tinha que coçar tanto? ¬¬'_

_Ação, informação, e/ou comentários baka's, logicamente meus: _(Parentêsis)

**Barney:** Amo você! Você me Ama! Somos uma família feliz!... Com um forte abraço, e um beijo te direi, meu carinho é pra você:D _'Porcaria de fantaisa de dinossauro ¬¬ tinha que colçar tanto? ¬¬'_!' (Ma-mas minha mã-mãe sempre d-diise que o Barney era um di-dinossauro de ve-ve-verdade! ToT)

Falas de Animais: (#Jogo Da Velha#)

Akamaru: Au au, au au:D #Eu apareci nas legendas:D#

:D OMG, Minhas legendas são um lixo ¬¬

**Capitulo três- O Novo Jogo de Tsunade! O.O **

**Jiraya:** Lá lá lá lá lá láláááá u.u

**Orochimaru**: Para de cantar ou morre. ¬¬

**Jiraya:** LA LÁÁÁÁÁ! u.u

**Orochimaru:** ¬¬'

Eram quase duas horas da tarde. No escritório da Sargenta, er, Tsunade (nnV), Orochimaru, Jiraya, as Instrutoras, e os monitores, esperavam para que Tsunade voltasse com as instruções sobre os jogos da tarde. No entanto ela tinha sido vista correndo com uma garrafa de sakê pra uma salinha no fundo do escritório, e não tinha saído de lá ainda... ¬¬

**Itachi:** O que será que ela tá fazendo? o.Ô'

**Jiraya:** Nem te conto ¬¬'

**Deidara:** Ah, cooonta vai:3

**Jiraya:** Era uma frase de efeito ¬¬

**Deidara:** Ah. --'

**Zabuza:** (Se levantando..) ONDE ELA TÁ? Ò.O

**Orochimaru: **Se eu fosse você não agia assim perto da General. u.u

**Kanabi:** O que isso, apelido carinhoso pra ela?

**Orochimaru:** É. ¬¬

**Megume:** Do jeito que vocês falam, parece até que ela é um monstro ¬¬'

**Jiraya n' Orochi:** Ela é! u.u

**Megume:** É o caramba ¬¬ Ontem mesmo eu vim encher a cara e jogar com ela e... :D

**Todos:** O.O'

**Itachi:** Legal, outra bêbada. ¬¬

**Megume:** (tapão u.u) Cala a boca Ò.Ó

**Jiraya:** Espero que a sorte dela seja melhor que a da Tsunade ¬¬'

**Tomoko:** Vocês não acham que falam demais?

**Todos:** oÔ

**Haku:** (notando o clima pesado...) Então Kakashi-san, como foi os meninos se comportarão? n.n

**Kakashi:** (lendo Icha Icha) ...

**Haku:** :D...

**Kakashi: **(tirando um olho do Icha Icha) Ãhm... Disse algo, Haku? n.n

**Haku:** não, deixa ¬¬'

De repente, a porta da salinha dos fundos se abre, e uma Tsunade com bochechas coradas, e sorrisinho feliz sai de lá.

**Tsunade:** ô.ô HiC, Vocês querem HIC, alguma HIC coisa? 8D

**Todos:** ¬¬'

**Tsunade:** ô.Ô Algum probleeema? HIC :D

**Tomoko:** Caso não se recorde, você iria programar o jogo da tarde, Tsunade. u.u

**Tsunade:** Ãhm?... Ah tá... xD

**Tomoko:** E você fez?... o.ô

**Tsunade**: O que achou HIC que eu tava fazendo até HIC agora? D

**Itachi:** u.u Bêben...

**Jiraya e Orochi:** (tampando a boca do Itachi) o.o

**Jiraya:** ele ia dizer... Trabalhando no jogo:D'

**xx**

Já havia se passado uma hora desde o almoço. Todas as pessoas estavam presentes, sem exceção de nenhuma (pois é, ninguém tava afim de levar surra da Tsunade u.u Peninha :T). Até que ela surgiu no palanquezinho improvisado, com um sorrisinho anormal no rosto.

**Tsunade:** Tá todo hic, mundo hic aqui? 8D

**Todos:** ... (Silêncio) ô.O

**Tsunade:** Dá pra vocês RESPONDEREM?! Ò.O (soca mesa que surgiu do nada, que quebra no meio. o.o)

Bem, parece que ela voltou ao normal... --' Putz, ela se cura de uma bebedeira rápido, ein o.O

**Todos:** HA-HAAI! Ô.Ô

**Tsunade:?** Melhor assim. u.u O jogo de hoje a tarde, que provavelmente vai durar até de noite, se chama "Perseguição".

**Todos:** O.O

**Tsunade:** Foi um jogo que eu mesma elaborei. :D

Alguns gritos de pânico foram ouvidos ¬¬' Até Tsunade subir em cima de um armário, (que também surgiu do nada u.u), e começar a gritar.

**Tsunade:** SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO CONSEGUEM CALAR A BOCA? Ò.O

**Todos:** O.O (silêncio geral)

**Tsunade:** ... DE ONDE VOCÊS VIERAM SEU VANDALOS BÊBADOS? Ò.O

**Todos:** O.O...

**Tsunade:** VOCÊS TÃO ACHANDO QUE ISSO AQUI É A CASA DA MÃE JOANA, É?

**Todos:** Ô.Ô

**Grilo:** Cri cri, cri cri cri...

**Tsunade:** (Atacando um garfo no grilo o.o) è.e

**Grilo:** x.x

**Shino:** T.T

**Tsunade:** AGORA DEU COM O BARULHO! Ò.Ó

**Jiraya:** Na verdade, ninguém fala nada a algum tempo.. ô.ô

**Tsunade:** CAAAAALA A BOCAA! è.e

**Jiraya:** ô.ô''

**Tsunade:** Agora, eu quero explicar. u.u E fiquem quietos! ò.o

**Todos:** Ha-hai. ô.O

**Tsunade:** Hum, vocês serão divididos em quartetos de quatro. u.u

**Zabuza:** Quartetos de quatros? Mas não eram quartetos de doze? ¬¬'

**Tsunade:** (Atacando garfo no Zabuza) è.é

**Zabuza:** (desvia) ô.ô _'Eita, o que é isso? TPM? u.u'_

**Tsunade:** Continuando... Vocês serão divididos em quartetos, cada participante ganhará uma faixa colorida, que representará sua vida no jogo. Espalhados pelo acampamento em locais específicos, haverão os monitores e instrutores, e cada um deles, vai possuir um certo objeto. Cada monitor, será dono de um objeto diferente. Vocês precisam conseguir todos os objetos para ganhar o jogo.

**Alguns**: Legal 8Db

**Outros alguns:** Ai virgem santíssima. --'

**Tsunade:** Alias, para ganhar o jogo, vocês precisam ter suas vidas ainda. u.u

**Todos:** ... o.ô

**Tsunade:** É uma competição :D Ganha o quarteto que tiver todos os objetos, e a maior quantidade de vidas possíveis. n.n Ou seja, vocês precisam roubar a vida dos outros participantes e.e; se você tem a sua vida roubada, sai do jogo n.n. Cada quarteto terá vidas de cores diferentes. E os monitores não vão entregar o objeto para vocês, se vocês não tiverem a sua vida amarrada no braço. Entenderão:D Alias, haverá sempre uma tarefa a cumprir para que vocês ganhem o objeto. :D

**Todos:** ...Uhm... o.o _'Meu deus como ela fala o.o'_

**Tsunade:** A lista dos quartetos, está pregada na porta da cabana de vocês. Lá, vocês encontrarão o nome de sua equipe, e o ponto de partida de cada grupo. n.n O jogo começa as 17:00. Vocês tem até as cinco horas, de tempo livre. As atividades desse jogo se encerram a Meia Noite. Podem ir, agora. u.u

Nnguém se mecheu. Ela revirou os olhos.

**Tsunade:** Será que toda vez, tem que ser assim? ¬¬' VÃO LOGO, CARAMBA! Ò.O

Todos os campistas saíram correndo, a maioria visivelmente desesperados. Ela se sentou.

**Tsunade:** Isso vai ser no mínimo...divertido. MAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAH (risada maligna)

Tsunade rindo maleficamente, e Monitores e instrutores com os olhos arregalados, temendo pelas pobres crianças que com certeza seriam massacradas naquela tarde. o.o

**Tsunade:** (parando de rir) Kanabi e Orochimaru, vão ao meu escritório e peguem os três sacos que estão na salinha dos fundos. E cuidado pra não bater eles até chegar aquii! O:

**Kanabi:** Hai. ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** ¬¬ Porque você manda? Eu passei tanto trabalho quanto você pra limpar e arrumar esse lugar! è.e E isso era pra ser uma sociedade! E...

**Tsunade:** Vai logo ¬¬'

**Orochi:** tá. u.u'

**Tsunade:** Agora, Tomoko, como você vai organizar o Festival de encerramento, creio que saiba alguma coisa sobre maquiagem, não é? u.u

**Tomoko:** Sim. (olhando pro céu)

Tsunade sorriu maleficamente, e com uma expressão indecifrável acrescentou:

**Tsunade:** Na minha cabana, no banheiro, há alguns produtos de beleza (como vocês acham que ela parece jovem:3 aki não tem jutsus :p). Você e o Iruka vão pega-los. u.ú

**Tomoko:** Tenho certeza de que posso fazer isso sozinha.

**Tsunade:** Acredite, é melhor ele ir com você... e Vão logo, só temos uma hora. u.u

**Deidara:** Só temos uma hora pra que? .-.

A mulher ignorou completamente o loiro, e se virou para Itachi e Megume.

**Tsunade:** Vão no depósito da cozinha, e tragam as caixas que tem lá. E rápido temos pouco tempo:D

**Jiraya:** Tsunade, pra que tudo isso?...

**Tsunade:** você já vai ver! \õ/

**Jiraya:** 'Ah pobres crianças... i.i'

**xx**

**Kanabi:** Pelo que me recordo, Tsunade falou que não era pra bater os sacos ¬¬'

**Orochimaru:** É, eu escutei. u.u

**Kanabi:** (observando Orochimaru arrastar o saco pelo chão) Então porque está quebrando praticamente todo o conteúdo dele? ¬¬'

**Orochimaru:** Porque eu nunca vou aceitar regras dela u.u

**Kanabi:** Você é realmente um idiota.

O homem largou os sacos que carregava, e se virou encarando a garota, que também havia colocado o saco que levava no chão, e mantinha os braços cruzados, o encarando sem nenhum medo na face.

**Orochimaru:** Você deveria saber, que é perigoso se meter com pessoas como eu.

Ela bufou.

**Kanabi:** Te digo a mesma coisa.

Pegando o enorme saco do chão, ela o encarou por mais alguns segundos, e em seguida saiu esbarrando no ombro do homem propositalmente. Não fazia seu estilo agir daquele jeito, mas especialmente naquele dia não estava com paciência para discussões bobas. Quando já tinha se afastado alguns passos, foi surpreendida pela mão fria envolvendo seu pulso firmemente, e a fazendo parar de andar.

**Kanabi:** Você não tem amor a vida? ò.o

A frase saiu com tanto ódio de sua boca, que ele por alguns segundos, a mirou com um sorriso perverso.

**Orochimaru:** Amor é um sentimento detestável, que apenas te faz querer o que você não pode possuir.

Os olhos se chocarão violentamente, enquanto ele apertava mais o pulso da garota, fazendo que ela largasse o saco, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

**Kanabi:** Você é detestável...

ele sorriu.

**Orochimaru:** você também...

A mirando ainda com um sorriso, sua outra mão segurou firmemente a cintura da mulheri, juntado completamente o corpo dela com o dele. Ela continuava o mirando com ódio.

**Kanabi:** Quem você pensa que é?...

Havia sido praticamente um sussurro, no qual era visível o ódio dela perante aquela situação.. Ele aproximou mais os corpos, e falou, roçando seus lábios frios na orelha quente da mulher em seus braços.

**Orochimaru:** Eu sou aquilo que você quer.

**xa**

**Tomoko:** eu poderia ter vindo sozinha...

**Iruka**: Eu não me incomodo de ter vindo com você...

**Tomoko:** (parando de andar) Mesmo assim, sua presença não se faz necessária...

Ela continuou andando em direção a cabana de Tsunade enquanto ele ficava parado com uma expressão triste no rosto. Alcançou-a logo em seguida, e juntos entrarão na cabana de Tsunade. Tomoko se dirigiu para o banheiro, e Iruka esperou que ela voltasse na porta.

**Tomoko:** o.o Iruka!...

O homem adentrou o banheiro, parando tão chocado quanto ela.

**Iruka:** Acho.. Acho que você precisa de ajuda...

Ela olhou novamente para as duas estantes cheias de batons, pós-compactos, sombras, blush's, e muito outros apetrechos como rímeis, lápis, e delineadores. Uma pessoa com certeza não conseguiria levar aquilo tudo. Mas é lógico que ela não iria admitir.

Tomoko: Na verdade... e-eu conseguiria levar sozinha sim.

Ele sorri discretamente.

**Iruka:** Mesmo assim, não vejo problemas em te ajudar... :)

**Tomoko:** Obrigado...

Mas foi um sussurro tão baixinho, que ele nem ao menos conseguiu ouvir. Ela tirou os cosméticos da primeira partileira, e puxou uma cadeira para tirar das de onde não alcançava com sua baixa estatura. Iruka guardava tudo em caixas e sacolas. Tomoko subiu sem problemas na cadeira, e tirava lentamente as coisas das partileiras mais altas, quando se desequilibrou. Procurou apoio nas estantes, mas não conseguiu se segurar. Quando já pensava que teria que colocar belas ataduras, foi que sentiu as firmes mão de Iruka em sua cintura, a equilibrando novamente. Sentiu a face corar, enquanto o homem a colocava no chão. Ficarão parados na mesma posição por alguns segundos, ela ofegante ainda assutada com a possível queda. Estava corada pela proximidade, e podia sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca. Devagar, tirou as mãos do homem de sua cintura.

**Tomoko:** O-obrigado...

Dessa vez, ele escutou.

**xx**

**Itachi: **SUA DOIDA VARRIDA! Ò.O

**Megume:** ¬¬ Repete isso! ò.o (segurando o Uchiha pelo colarinho)

**Itachi:** T-Tá, eu fico quieto oo'

**Megume:** Bom mesmo ¬¬' E vai logo, pega as caixas. u.u

Ele parou e a encarou enviesado.

**Itachi:** Tem quatro caixas, você pode levar ao menos uma. e.e

**Megume:** Não, eu não posso... E PEGA ELAS LOGO! Ò.O

**Itachi:** ¬¬ Eu não vou conseguir levar todas ¬¬

Megume: ¬¬.. fica parado aí.

A garota pegou uma das caixas, com visível facilidade (o que irritou profundamente Itachi u.u) e deu-a pra ele. Fez o mesmo procedimento com as outras três caixas. Resultado: Itachi com uma pilha de caixas de quase dois metros. ¬¬

**Itachi:** i-isso va-vai cair.. ô.ô

**Megume:** Não vai se você não for incompetente e não derrubar. ù.u

**Itachi:** eu to falando que isso vai cair... Ô.O

**Megume:** (olhando por Itachi que parecia aterrorizado com a idéia de ser soterrado por caixas assasinas) huhuhu... :3

**Itachi:** (Olhando pelo canto do olho) -o que você pretende fazer, su-sua maluca? ò.o

**Megume:** nada O: (carinha inocente)

**Itachi:** Você não me engana! è.e Fala logo! u.u

**Megume:** ... nada, eu juro:O

**Itachi:** ¬¬ Até parece que eu vou acreditar em você... u.u

Megume: la la láá:3... (abaixando a calça do Itachi e saindo correndo) :P

Itachi: Su-sua maluca! ò////o

Mas ela já estava longe. o.o' e ele, de samba-canção vermelho (º¬º), com uma enorme pilha de caixa nas mãos. Sem conseguir levantar as calças, e com medo de morrer soterrado. Ah sim, ele com certeza queria matar ela... u.u

Itachi: AHH, MEGUMEEEEE! Ò////Ó

**---17H Da Tarde...**

_Local: Ponte do Lago._

Kiane corria apresada para a ponte, notando que era a primeira a chegar.

**Kirane:** Owon! PRIMEEEIRA! º¬º/

Ela suspirou cansada, com um enorme sorriso.

**Mihu**: Kira-chan, que bom que nós ficamos na mesma equipe n.n

A garota se aproximava calmamente de Kirane, que agora dava saltos de alegria.

**Kirane:** OWO, Mihu-chan:D Nós vamos vencer isso, eu sei que vamos! º¬º Seremos os melhores, e ganharemos um super prêmio, e...

**Sasuke:** Ah, Naruto, vejo que tem alguém que é praticamente você na versão feminina ¬¬

**Naruto:** (não escutando nada, porque pensava a mesma coisa que Kirane) W.W! _'iremos vencer! HAHAHA'_

**Sasuke:** ¬¬ (soco no narutito u.u)

**Naruto:** ITAI! i.i porque me bateu, Teme? ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Esqueçe ¬¬

**Mihu:** Yo. : Vocês são o resto da equipe?

**Kirane:** (pulando) OII, EU SOU HOROCHIMA KIRANE! 8DDD

**Sasuke:** o.o'

Naruto: SOU UZUMAKI NARUTO, o NÚMERO UM DO ACAMPAMENTO DA VOVÓ TSUNADE:Db

**Mihu:** Ah, eu sou Hajima no Mihu :

As garotas olharão para Sasuke, esperando que ele se apresentasse. O garoto revirou os olhos.

**Sasuke:** Uchiha Sasuke. u.u

**Kira n' Naruto:** UHÚL! PREPARADOS? ºOº/ Ah, NÓS IREMOS VENCER!

**Sasuke e Mihu**: (andando pra trás, com medo) o.o'

xx

_Local: Atrás do Refeitório._

**Shino:** ... Pelo visto estão todos atrasados. Que ótimo. u.u (brincando com um inseto estranho na mão o.o)

**Kiba:** (chega correndo) SHINO! ºOº/ Estamos na mesma equipe:D

**Akamaru**: Au au auu:D #ao menos alguém conhecido:D#

**Shino:** Ãhm... pois é..

**Mizuki:** Ahh, Oioioi:D Sou Kimura Mizuki, mas pode chamar de Mi-chan : Acho que estamos na mesma equipe :D

**Samiho:** Acha, pois eu tenho certeza ¬¬' 'E_ vou matar o Orochimaru por ter me colocado com esses caras ¬¬'_

**Shino:**... E quem é você?

**Samiho:** Tols Sohool Samiho. Não que te interesse ¬¬

**Kiba:** _'eitah, que estressada'_ Sou Inuzuka Kiba e esse é o Akamaru. :D

**Shino:** Aburame Shino... Não que lhe interesse.. (olhando de lado pra Samiho)

**Samiho:** ¬¬' _'Orochimaru, acredite, você vai morrer ¬¬ Até como irmão, você é uma negação. u.u'_

Clima pesado... Samiho e Shino se encarando... Kiba conçando a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer... e Mizuki...

**Mizuki:** Alguém quer ouvir uma piada:D

... E Mizuki sendo a Mizuki. :p

Kiba: Sim :D

Samiho e Shino: ¬¬ Não obrigado. u.u (bem, o "obrigado" foi só por parte do Shino. u.u)

**xx**

_Local: Quadra de esportes._

**Sai:** Menininha, será que as garotas não vão vir:)

**Kankuro:** É lógico que vão ¬¬ E pare de me chamar assim ò.o

**Sai:** Mas porque? Você brinca de bonecas, só Menininhas fazem isso. :)

**Kankuro:** SÃO MARIONETES! MA-RI-O-NE-TES! Ò.O

**Hotarubi:** Oh, legal, vão brigar o dia inteiro? ¬¬' A gente já ta aqui faz uns dez minutos u.u

**Kankuro:** sério? o.o

**Hotarubi:** não, mas do jeito que vocês estavam, poderia ser. ¬¬

**Kankuro: ¬¬' **Você é bem irrit...

**Ayane:** Será qu-que vocês poderiam... Parar de brigar...?

Os garotos olharão pra trás, notando uma garota que agora olhava para o chão.

**Sai:** claro, Esquisitinha. :)

A garota levantou os olhos, o encarou e em seguida abaixou-os novamente.

**Kankuro:** Sai, seu babaca ¬¬' (socando o sai) Ei você está bem...?

ela levantou os olhos e o encarou.

**Ayane:** S-sim...

**Hotarubi**: Eu sou Myojim Hotarubi... Ela é Imashi no Ayane. (falou logo em seguida, notando que Ayane não diria mais nada).

**Sai:** Eu sou o Sai. :)

**Kankuro:** Sabaku no Kankuro.

**Hotarubi:** Ah, mais uma coisa... (ela se aproximou do sai furtivamente, e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça o.o') Não fale com ela assim e novo. ¬¬'

**Sai:** (massageando a cabeça) Mas é que o manual diz que deve se dar apelido para os amigos, Estressadinha :)

**Hotarubi:** ¬¬' (batendo com o skate dela na cabeça dele) Não sou sua amiga. ¬¬

**Kankuro:** ó.ò 'o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? i.i'

**xx**

_Local: Entrada do bosque._

**Neji:** Ah não, não me diga que você também veio pra esse Acampamento? ¬¬'

**Mikan:** Eu posso dizer que não vim, no entanto não acho que mudaria muita coisa ¬¬'

**Neji:** ¬¬' eu já tenho que aturar você na escola ¬¬ Agora aqui também? Ah, eu devo ter muitos pecados ¬¬'

**Mikan:** Bem vindo ao inferno, Hyuuga! ò.o

**Akai:** o.o' (olhando pros dois, que estavam de braços cruzados cada um olhando pra um canto)

**Sakura:** :D Yo, e... ãhm? o.ô Eu pensei que os times fossem compostos por duas garotas e dois garotos. Esse vai ter três garotas? o.o

**Neji:** (olhando pra Akai) Ele é um garoto, Sakura ¬¬'

**Sakura:** é? o.o

**Neji: **é u.u Ele não tem peitos. u.u _'Se bem que a Sakura também não tem... oo'_

**Sakura:** Go-gomen O: _ 'ele falou algo sobre peitos? o.o'_(olhando pra Neji, assustada)

**Akai:** (sorrindo pra Sakura) n.n 'Aquele plágio da garota falou algo sobre eu não ter peitos, ou eu escutei mau? o.O)

**Mikan:** ¬¬' Meu deus, mas é realmente muito cega ¬¬ _'nossa é mesmo um garoto? oo só não ter peitos, não significa nada; Exemplo essa garota rosada: ela não tem peitos, mas a gente sabe que ela é uma garota :D'_

**Akai: **(olhando pra todo mundo, sem falar nada)

**Sakura:** o.ô _'será que ele é mudo'_ Ei, qual é seu nome? (ignorando Mikan completamente)

**Akai:** Bara Akai...

**Mikan:** ¬¬' _'Não acredito que ela me ignorou ¬¬'_

**Sakura:** Ah, nome legal. :

**Neji:** Tá, vamos logo começar essa porcaria? ¬¬' se não se importam, eu não quero ficar em último, mas com um bando de fracassados como vocês, vai ser meio difícil chegar em primeiro. ¬¬

**Mikan:** QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE FRACASSADO? Ò.O APOSTO QUE VENÇO VOCÊ EM QUALQUER COISA! Ò.O

**Neji:** Hahá, isso foi uma piada? ¬¬'

**Mikan:** ORA SEU!... Ò.Ó

**Sakura:** (se enfiando no meio) Se vocês ficarem discutindo, daí que a gente vai perder mesmo ¬¬' Vamos logo.

Neji e Mikan se entreolharão, por alguns segundos e depois olharão pra Sakura com raiva, gritando ao mesmo tempo.

**Neji n' mikan**: E VOCÊ ACHA QUE É A LÍDER POR ACASO? Ò.Ó

**Sakura:** è.e (socando um árvore que quebra no meio) Alguém mais quer falar alguma coisa? ò.o

Silêncio geral.

**Sakura:** Ótimo. ¬¬' Vamos.

**Mikan:** (sussurrando pra Neji) Ela tem algum parentesco com a Tsunade? oo'

**xx**

_Local: Na frente do Palanquezinho da Tsunade. :3_

**Temari:** ¬¬ Mas que inferno, eles não aparecem ¬¬'

**Ino:** Daqui a pouco eles chegam! D _'que inferno, cade esses idiotas? è.e' _

**Temari:** Ddaqui a pouco eu perco a paciência è.e

**Ino:** o.o' _'Honey, como você vai perder algo que não tem? ¬¬' _

**Tay:** Aih brow, vocês é que são a equipe? 8D

**Temari:** É-é. ô.ô (olhando pro Tay horrorizada)

**Eliot:** Ah, vocês ouviram o nome do jogo? O: (surgindo de trás do Tay, de repente) OMG, aquela malukéti vai maAatAr a gEntXi ! i.i

**Temari:** por Kami-sama, poderia ser pior? ¬¬ Uma fresca, um drogado e um emo ¬¬''' Ah, eu vim parar no inferno.

Ino: (ignorando temari) OMG! Eu pensei a mesma coisa! O: Aquela louca vai matar a gente! i.i

**Tay:** Não, não se preocupem, ela não vai matar ninguém... :DV Ela provavelmente vai fazer a gente se matar, o que é bem diferente, brow... :V

**Ino e Eliot:** TOT

**Temari:** (soco no Tay) ¬¬

**Tay:** Ih, loirinha você tá precisando de paz no coração!... :

**Ino e Eliot:** TOT...

**Ino:** (parando de chorar) Ah, álias eu sou Yamanaka Ino.

**Eliot:** (parando também) PrAzEr, mOxXInhA Helewt Eliot. :

**Temari:** Por Kami-sama, alguém me salve. i.i

**Tay:** (colocando a mão no ombro da temari) acredite, tudo vai piorar, brow 8D Porque o mundo... há, o mundo é uma grande bola pervertida... 8DV

**Temari:** (soco de novo no Tay) AJUDA, NÃO ATRAPALHA! Ò.O

**Tay:** o.ô Ih, você realmente não tem paz no coração, Xuxú... OO

**Temari:** (tentando arrancar os cabelos) T.T

**Tay:** Ih, brotinho, eles não tem nada a ver com isso!... O: (apontando por cabelos da Temari)

**Temari:** ¬¬'

x

_Local: Estábulo (nossa, tem um estábulo:D)_

**Yan:** Ah, o-lá pra vocês... n.n' (bem encabulado)

**Hinata:** o-oi... (vermelha O:)

**Yuuko:** Huhu, vocês tão tímidos demais, se SOLTEM:D (tapinhas nas costas deles :3)

**Hinata e Yan:** o.o'

**Shikamaru:** Isso não vai dar certo... u.u (se sentando)

**Yuuko:** Oh, levanta ái! ¬¬' A gente precisa sair rápido... u.u

**Shika:** Ah, mas eu to com sono... u.u

**Yuuko:** e daí? ¬¬'

**Hinata:** g-gente... por fa-favor não briguem...!

**Yan:** 'aih, como ela é kawaii' º¬º como é seu nome?

**Hinata:** Hyuuga hi-hinata.. n///n

**Yan:** Eu sou Yan Baudelaire de La Fayete... :)

**Yuuko:** (se metendo) Eu sou Mitsuki Yuuko... E será que alguém poderia fazer o favor de fazer esse lesado levantar? ¬¬' (apontando pro Shika)

**Shika:** Ah, a gente ainda tem alguns minutos... u.u (deitado no feno :3 eu sempre quis deitar no feno! '_shika:_ sério? o.ô _'bruh:_ não. ..)

**Yuuko:** LEVAAANTA AGOOORAA!.. (tropeçando em alguma coisa pelo caminho)

PÁ! (onomatopéia ridícula do barulho da Yuuko caindo por cima do Shika)

Todo mundo parado, estático, e Yuuko por cima do Shika, as mãos uma de cado lado da cabeça dele, impedindo que um beijo aconteçesse. Hinata vermelha, e Yan também. Ahh, que coisa mais cutie :3

**Shika:** vo-você pode sa-sair de ci-cima de mim...? você é be-bem pesada, eu nã-não to conseguindo re-respirar.. x.x (roxo o.o')

**Yuuko:** Ahh, g-ogomen!... EI! O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM PESADA? Ò.O _'tá me chamando de gorda, é? Ò.o'_

**Shika:** na-nada o.o' _'alerta, perigo oo'_

**Yuuko:** bom mesmo u.u (se levantando)

**Hinata:** Ah, i-isso vai ser tã-tão problemático... u.u

**Shika:** Ei!.. normalmente sou eu que falo isso oo'

x

_Local: Colinas. :p_

**Akyo:** zzzZzzzzZzzz (dormindo esparramado na grama da colina --')

**Shun:** miaau! miaau! miiiiiiau! è.e #Akyo! alguém chegou! Akyyyo! è.e#

**Akyo:** Ah, só mais cinco minutinhos, mãe... :3

**Tenten:** o.o' E-ei... (cutucando Akyo com gravetinho) Ei!... o.o

**Akyo:** zzzZzzzZz (dormindo que nem pedra u.u)

**Tenten:** (se aproximando e balançando Akyo docemente... se lembrem dela acordando o Lee, no Chunnin shiken u.u) ACORDA! è.e

Ela continuou o balançando, até que ele simplesmente a puxou pela cintura, e se abraçou na garota, a mantendo presa em seus braços. E ele é bem mais forte, sem nem comparação u.u

**Tenten:** ahh, me solta! ò///o

**Akyo:** (Ainda dormindo) zzzzzzZzzzzzzzZzzzzzZ

**Tenten:** _'não é possível que ele ainda esteja dormindo ¬¬')_ me LARGA! è.e

POFT! u.u (outra onomatopéia ridícula, dessa vez do barulho que fez quando a Tsuki deu uma cadernada no Akyo)

**Akyo:** o.o' (acordando. olhando pra Tente completamente vermelha nos braços dele. Ficando bem vermelho também u.u) Go-gomen! (soltando ela)

**Tsuki:** dá próxima vez que você tentar estuprá-la, eu te acerto com um machado. u.u

**Akyo:** o.ô (olhando pra Tenten) Vo-você é...?

**Tenten:** Mitsachi Tenten... ô.o

**Akyo:**.. gomen, Tenten. :)

**Shun:** miaau, maiu! u.u #acredite ele não fez por mal! u.u# (tomando banho de lingua. lembremse que Shun é um gatinho :D)

**Tenten:** ãhm, tá-tá.

**Tsuki:** (se sentando e começando a desenhar, no mesmo caderno que usou pra bater no akyo) lá, lá láá... :)

**Hideki:** oi pra vocês... u.u (olhando de esguelha para o Akyo e a tenten) O que vocês estavam fazendo,pra estarem suados, vermelhos, e bagunçados?.. OMG! O: (olhando pra Tsuki) Ah, e você ainda desenhou tudo? O.O

**Tsuki, Skyo e Tenten**: ¬¬'

**Hideki:** OMG! Se alguém souber disso... Vocês estarão difamados pelo resto da vida! O:

**todos:** ¬¬''

**Hideki:** E então eles iriã...

**Tsuki:** (jogando pedra nele) Deu né? ¬¬'

**Hideki:** x¬'

**Tenten:** a-acho que você está pe-pensando besteira. o///ô

**Shun:** miau, miiiau. o.o' #que mente fértil o.o'#

**Hideki:** ... Não briguem comigo! Vamos combinar, que parece, parece... :P

**Akyo:** _'¬¬ Hideki seu inútil, eu realmente pensei que tivesse atacado ela'_ o.ô (bruh: você atacou! ú.u 'Akyo: 'jogando pedra na bruh' ¬¬)

**Hideki:** O que você tá desenhando ái? o.o' (apontando pra Tsuki)

**Tenten:** (disfarçando o fato de estar mega-vermelha) é, Tsu-chan o que tanto de-desenha:)

**Tsuki:** (ignorando Hideki) é que eu vou dominar o mundo com os meus desenhos, Tenten-chan. :)

**Tenten:** o.o'

**Shun:** miau, miiau, miaumi. o.ô #e eu que pensava que o Akyo era estranho por dormir em todo o canto o.ô)

**x x**

_Local: Campo de futebol. (nossa, tem até um campo de futebol \õ)_

**Mei:** (olhando pro nada, e escutando música no IPod) u.u _'ah, eu vou morrer nesse lugar.. tem mosquito pra tudo quanto é quanto... i.i...'_

**Hana:** (chegando andando devagar e beeem lentamente) Oi... :)

**Mei**: (música no último volume) u.u _'oh, animais, floresta, natureza, argh!...'_

**Hana:** oi? .-. _'ah desisto --''_

**Mei:** ( se virando, e tirando fone de ouvido) Ah, Hana. Você também tá nessa equipe, é? u.u '

**Hana:** É, eu acho que sim... ..

**Mayu:** Vocês estão na minha equipe? u.u _'não acredito ¬¬' Essas garotinhas de mente pequena ¬¬ hmpf u.u' _

Elas se virarão.

**Hana:** Hai hai. Sou Yoru no Hana, e ela é Takahisa Mei:D

**Mayu:** Ah, que interessante. ¬¬ _'¬¬ Oh, saber seu nome era tudo que eu queria ¬¬...!'_

**Hana:** _'¬¬ aff, que stress u.u...'_ E você é?...

**Mayu:** Inoue Mayu e...

**Ryu**: Ah, não venha me dizer que vocês três estão na minha equipe? O que eles pretendem, que eu me jogue de uma ponte? ¬¬'

**Mei**: ¬¬' Vai em frente, aqui ninguém vai sentir sua falta ¬¬ _'babaca ¬¬'_

**Mayu:** ¬¬ Apoiado. u.u _'babaca ¬¬'_

Barulho no mato, algo como um "squeak". O:

**Hana:** Acho que eu ouvi o som de um esquilo o.o'

**Yohei:** (surgindo do nada) Por R$20 reais eu mato todo e qualquer esquilo que tiver em um raio de cinqüenta metros. Aproveite, só cinqüentinha! \õ/

**Hana:** o.o'

**Mayu:** Eu pensei que fosse quartetos. ¬¬ Ninguém falou nada sobre quintetos. u.u **'legal, mais um idiota? ¬¬'**

**Mei:** Deve ter sobrado algum participante, e eles jogarão ele em qualquer equipe. u.u Que no caso foi a nossa ¬¬' _'legal, mais um idiota? ¬¬' Ao menos ele mata animais selvagens :D'_

**Yohei**: ... E por mais R$30 reais, eu mato até uma onça, isso mesmo, uma onça:D

**Hana:** oo' Vo-você tá me assutando. o.o' _'HELPEM, ME! T.T'_

**xx**

_Local: Piscina. :D_

**Gaara**: ...

**Myuki**: ... u.u

**Gaara:** ...

**Myuki**: ... o.o'

**Sawada:** Falem mais que os meus tímpanos estouram ¬¬'

**Gaara n' Myuki**: ¬¬ ...

**Sawada:** Yo, Lee :D

**Lee:** :D Yo, Sawada e... gente, que é isso... ANIMAÇÃO! USEM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE PARA QUE VENÇAMOS ESSA COMPETIÇÃO! 8Db

**Gaara:** (levando "fogo da juventude" pro lado errado) O////O (andando pra trás, com medo)

**Myuki:** (pensando besteiras sobre o "fogo da Juventude") ô///////Ô

**Sawada:** .. _'OMG! Perv's Lee?'_

**Lee:** N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer! -.-'

**Sawada:** o.o' eitah.

**Gaara**: (imaginando "coisas" relacionadas com o "fogo da juventude") :3 (Gaara tendo hemorragia Nasal e... AHM? GAARA COM HEMORRAGIA NASAL? o.o')

**Lee:** Ah, vo-vocês entenderão mal! i.i _'OMG?! Gaara-san ficou tão assustado que até começou a sangrar! O.O MEU DEUS! EU TO MATANDO O GAARA!'_

**Sawada:** Mas também, até eu fiquei com medo dessa o.o'

**Lee:** Ah, go-gomen i.i AH, EU JURO QUE EU NÃO QUERIA ASSASINAR O GAARA, E...

**Sawada:** Ah, não é pra tanto também e... (tropeçando nos próprios pés, ao ver Gaara limpando o sangue do nariz, praticamente roxo de vergonha o.o)

**Lee:** (segurando ela) O: Cuidado, Inoue-san! _'não morra também, se não eu irei para o inferno! ºOº'_

**Sawada:** Le-lee... Me-me larga...

Ele franziu os olhos, assustado.

**Sawada:** Não toque em mim...

**Lee:** Ta bom então. o.o' (largando ela u.u)

**Gaara:** ... Acho que nós já deveríamos ter começado o jogo... (ainda limpando o nariz, e olhando pro chão roxo de vergonha._ 'bruh:_ também, quem manda fica imaginando essas coisas... Ero-Gaara u.u '_Gaara_: ò.o SAbaku Ky... _'bruh_: Haha, brincadeirinha n.n")

**Lee:** OMG, é verdade! O: Ah, e por castigo ao meu esquecimento, terei que nadar trinta voltas! e.e7 E... (se preparando pra pular na piscina)

**Gaara:** (segurando Lee pela roupa, enquanto Sawada dava passinhos pra trás, e Myuki se segurava pra não rir) .. Nós só vamos nos atrasar mais, daí... Melhor a gente ir logo, Lee...

**Lee:** Okei, Gaara:D VAMOS LÁ, TIME LEE! è.éb

**Sawada:** Que história de time Lee é essa? ò.o

**Myuki**: Sugiro que a gente vá de uma vez, e pare com essas discussões bobas. ¬¬

**Sawada:** Ourra, Na primeira vez que ela fala alguma coisa, já vai mandando o.o'

**Gaara:** Vamos logo. ¬¬

**Lee:** YOSH:D

**xx**

Tsunade sorriu, cruzando os braços e olhando para o acampamento.

**Tsunade:** Que comecem as brincadeiras. :3

**:D**

Ufa, acho que esse foi grande o.o'

Bem, quem tem como par algum monitor, o romance começa (ou não o.o) no próximo cap. \õ/

eu quero rewies. u.u Se não, sem próximo cap! è.e AUHAUHAUHAUAHUA, sério. u.u

Agora... RESPOSTA AS REWIES:D'

**Mari Sushi:** É eu postei \õ/ Que boom que você gostou do grupitixo do meu hipiiezinho :3 Obrigada por ter enviado as roupas :D Qualquer coisa, manda rewie:D E desculpa se eu deixei a Megume meio diferente da original nesse cap. Não resisti : Obrigado pelo rewie, beeeijô.

**Ice Girl Leticia:** Ah, não entendi .. É que você descreveu sua personagem de um jeito que ela não sairia batendo boca e provocando os outros. Mas se quiser que ela faça isso, huhu, só falar : Nesse capítulo, ela ainda saiu como tava na ficha. Mas se você quiser que isso mude na personalidade dela, só dizer \õ Obrigado pelo rewie, Beeeijão.

**Marih-chann:** Gomen pela demora .-. Opa, espero que Mikan-chan tenha saído legal nesse cap. :D Desculpe se alguma coisa saiu muito diferente, mas acredite, tem bastante personagens, as vezes eu acabo saindo do contexto de alguns deles.. : só falar se isso aconteceu, que eu vou tentar melhorar! è.e obrigado pelo rewie. Beeeijo.

**Gu3mii:** Sério que tá perfeito? Não acredito :p sopkaopskapsokaops. Que bom que acertei a Yuuko, no último capítulo. Mas nesse é bem provável que não : Se ela ficou muuito diferente, é só dah um grito! \õ Brigado pleo comentário :D Beeijo.

**Hiei-and-Shino:** Espero que goste da sua parte nesse também. : beeijo.

**Marih-chan17 n.n:** Que bom que tá gostando! \õ Primeiro capitúlo foi até facil, comparado com esse, se quer saber... u.u Obrigado por ter mandando as roupas : beeijo.

**Kadzinha:** é, Deidei-chan já vai sacando as coisas! \õ/ Dessa vez Tomoko apareceu mais! \õ/ e quase caiu da cadeira oo' ksaopskasopa. Obrigado por ter mandado as roupas :D beeeijo.

**Marcy Black:** Sim sim, Mei chegando com tudo \õ/ kasopskaopskaopsa. Sorry se ela ficou meio Oc .-. Obrigado por ter mandado as roupas, e obrigaod pelo comentário. beeeijo.

**Na-sam:** Meuo, e dessa vez eu demorei mais o.o' Mas ao menos postei :D' Sawada com uma aparição, maaior \õ E gomen se ela ficou diferente da original :S obrigado pelo rewie. Beeijô.

**Larissa Black**: kspakspaoska, eu também começo a rir com essas piadas. São tipo, inúteis e não tem nada de engraçado, mas eu rio mesmo assim. Curioso, não: Obrigado pelo rewie, e por mansar as roupas \õ/ Beiijo.

**Larry A.K. McDowell:** Ká entre nós, eu adoro a Kanabi º¬º Talvez ela tenha ficado meio "diferente" nesse capítulo, daí bruh-chan pede desculpa :X Que bom que você gostou da resposta pro Orochie : E viu, eu até roubei o trequinho sobre "amor da sua ficha : Obrigado pelo rewie. Beeejinhô.

**Hajime Kirane-chan:** Que bom que ela tá sendo bem comandada:D' Aiinda não rolou nada entre ela e Naruto-kun, mas espere pelo próximo \õ/ kaosaopskaopska. Obrigado pelo rewie, e por mandar as roupas. Beeijô. PS: Ah, ela não usaria uma fantasia de barata? i.i Só porque eu queria fantasia-la de Barata pro festival? (U) :p

**Neko-chan X3:** Ah, que bom que você gostou :D Espero que goste desse também. : E obrigado pelo rewie, e por ter mandado as roupas :D beeeijô.

**S2 Death angel S2:** Que bom que você gostou. :D Obrigado por mandar as roupas dela, viu:) E Desculpe, se ela ficou meio diferente esse cap. i.i Obrigado pelo comentário. Beeijo.

**Hana Yin-yang:** :D Que bom que você gostou. Essas frases "interessantes" saem quando eu to inspirada e sem pressa. Ou seja, diferente de agora o.o aksopaksopaskaopksaopsk. Obrigado por mandar as roupas dela e... nossa, ela gosta de coisas confortável, néh? o.ô :p Obrigado pelo comentário. Ps: eu não ignorarei a parte de cortar a camisola para seduzir o monitor :3

**Natsuno Niji:** Qué isso se desculpa pela intimidade não! "agarra" :D obrigada por ler. :D É raro as pessoas que não estão na fic lerem, e por isso fico tipo, feliz paka's com o seu comentário. :) Mesmo, mesmo :D E sim, Ino e Sakura sortudas! è.e Mas eu queria era estar na cabana #1. Meeeuo, Kakashi como monitor, e ainda Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Sai de brinde :D Paraíso. :p Obrigado pelo comentário. beeeeijô.

**- KaoriH**: Oooobrigado pelos cometários:D Sim, o pai deles deve tá se rolando no caixão u.u kaskaposasaoskaopkaops. Tsunade ruleeia mesmo! o.o' Mas também, quem seria o idiota de confrontar ela? Até o grilo saiu machucado o.o askaopskaopskaopskaopskaops. Valeu mesmo pelos comentários. Fico alegre que você leia os devaneios da minha mente insana :D' beeeeeeijô.

Nossa, quanta resposta as rewies. oo'

Geente enquanto não atingir 90 rewies, eu não vou postar:D'

não reclamem. u.u 'autora do mal'

Quaaalquer coisa... Apertem o botãozinho roxo alí de baixo! O escrito "Go"? É essse mesmo:D

Até o próximo capítulo! beeeeeijô, da bruh :D


End file.
